File talk:West Wave programming.png
Doesnt work Pierlot McCrooke 16:50, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Still doesnt work Pierlot McCrooke 16:53, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Working on it. 16:54, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Now better Pierlot McCrooke 16:58, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :::You like it? I kept most of your programs . So I changed, of course. 16:59, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Will something channge in January 2010? Pierlot McCrooke 19:08, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :But it's just new?! We might change something later on, if you die again or something like that (Pierlot irritate joke) 19:10, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Format change, so needs change Pierlot McCrooke 16:55, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :You didn't understand me!!! Just keep off the existing stations. I said you could make NEW channels. Don't change WW or Rockafellow. 16:56, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::We should change WW into a news and culture channel. I am a shareholder. BTW: jsut accpet it Pierlot McCrooke 17:26, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::You have 7.5% shares... I think my 65% are more decisive. Anyway, I told you, I will not change just now, because I don't see the need to do so, neither do I have the time to change the schedules and images. 17:50, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::O think the current channel too broad. It should become news culture debates and serious talk and opinion Pierlot McCrooke 17:56, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::I know you think that, but we're not changing it now, boy. 17:59, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::When will you do it? Pierlot McCrooke 18:00, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::When we have done all the other work? There's still plenty of unfinished articles. 18:02, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::OK. Pierlot McCrooke 18:08, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Have you already been to Scotland, Pierlot? 18:10, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Yes Pierlot McCrooke 18:15, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Then I probably bumped in to your father's blog 18:17, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Typical thumb pierlot reaction:NOOOOO!!!!!! YOU ARE DESTROYING THE PRIVACY! Pierlot McCrooke 18:19, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::I'm not saying anything, am I? I will respect your privacy. I just saw some blogs that were public anyway . 18:20, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::What search terms where you using? Pierlot McCrooke 18:22, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Your name 18:23, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Which name? Pierlot McCrooke 18:23, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Your real one, I suppose. 18:24, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Kom je me niet opzoeken in het echt? Vetrtel je niks aan Joeir? Pierlot McCrooke 18:26, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Pierlot, don't you worry. I was just curious about you and I googled. I won't do a thing, alright. And of course I don't tell a thing to anybody. I know that's privacy, in some way. 18:28, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::But please unsubscribe me and my fathe rPierlot McCrooke 18:29, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Unsubscribe? :s Am I subscribed? 18:31, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::On twitter. I got a mail Pierlot McCrooke 18:32, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Lol. 18:34, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::You blocked me? Lol. Doesn't matter. I thought that'd be okay. I have plenty of Wiki people on Facebook. 18:37, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::IK ben ban gdat je er iets mee gaat doen. Ik ga het melden Pierlot McCrooke 18:40, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::Pierlot, stop the paranoia. Don't worry - I don't give a root about who you are in real life. Okay, no need to do anything. 18:42, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Je weet heus wel dat je hiermee moet oppassen Dimitri. Vergeet mijn naam en alles, en ik ben niet meer Paranoia Pierlot McCrooke 18:43, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::I promise I won't tell anybody your real name is Patrick Donia Mosterd ;). 18:49, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Forgot a comma? Pierlot McCrooke 18:50, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Where? 18:51, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::I promise I won't tell anybody(here) your real name is Patrick Donia Mosterd ;). Pierlot McCrooke 18:52, March 3, 2010 (UTC) : What I meant was: "I promise I won't tell anybody that your real name is Patrick Donia Mosterd" . Doesn't matter, it was a poor joke. 18:54, March 3, 2010 (UTC)